Tatsuhiko
is a genin of Amegakure and a member of Team Kumakawa. Joining the ranks of Amegakure in hopes to one day track down the parents that abandoned him, he graduated at the top of his class in Ninjutsu usage but was at the bottom for Genjutsu. Background Tatsuhiko was born outside of Amegakure to two unknown parents. During another set of unknown circumstances he was left inside the village to become an orphan like many of the children who live in the village. His early life consisted mainly of spending time in the orphanage that took him in, though he was given the necessities to keep him alive there was always a piece of him that felt missing. During a trip with the caretakers into the village market he stumbled upon an academy scroll which detailed the usage of the Clone Technique a technique which many genin hopefuls learn to pass their final examinations. After returning to the orphanage Tatsuhiko began practicing the technique in secret, slowly learning how to mold his chakra. When the academy began hosting seats, Tatsuhiko begged the caretakers to allow him to join, being against it solely due to the dangers of becoming a shinobi they barred him from joining the academy. Angered by their decision Takuhiko decided to take matters into his own hands sneaking away from the orphanage to go to the academy, he showcased his new found ability to create clones to the chūnin in charge of admittance. Impressed that a child with no real life training had been able to create a clone he took the case to the head of the academy, who in turn conscripted the young boy into joining the academy against the orphanages wishes. Angered with the decision and Takehiko's betrayal the caretakers kicked him out of the orphanage, because of this he was given a small room in a building adjacent to the academy to live in until he became a shinobi. After graduating the academy he was placed on Team Kumakawa. Personality Tatsuhiko is lively boy who seems to be determined beyond his years. After being told by caretakers at the orphanage that his parents who had abandoned him, were shinobi, he decided to become one as well to track them down and find the answers he has always wanted. Being a brazen child he practiced the Clone Technique incessantly in secret knowing that if he were caught he would be thrown out of the only home he had ever known. Persevering until he had finally joined the academy at the expense of his home, he still did not become discouraged but instead decided that the orphanage was not his home and no one there was his family and that he had become a shinobi to find his real family. As a genin Tatsuhiko is headstrong and unafraid of danger, being the type to jump head first into a battle without thinking he gets himself trapped into situations which threaten his life on the regular. He believes that the danger in life threatening situations help him grow as a person and will eventually give him enough experience to find his parents, though his sensei and team members call it pure stupidity. Due to his stupidly casual bravery he seems to lack a filter between his thoughts and his words, which causes him to say things that he doesn't mean to say because of this many people find him to be abrasive and avoid talking to him for long periods of time much to Tatsuhiko's displeasure. His filter combined with his already strange personality makes him a bad people person, as he cannot hold conversations and tends to bring up things that the other party doesn't wish to speak of or says something to them that angers them. Appearance thumb|left|Tatsuhiko's full appearance. Tatsuhiko is a taller boy for his age bracket standing twenty centimeters over his teammate, he has dark hair which tends to be mussed. His personality is said to reveal itself through the faces that he makes while talking, as he is continuously giving confidence rich smiles and looks which can only be described as brave or stupid. Physically his body is lanky and is built for speed and avoidance rather than strength and endurance, he is also considered to be above averagely attractive until he opens his mouth. Abilities Ninjutsu